Seranity Mara Scott
Seranity Mara Scott, also known as Darth Dea, was a Dark Lady of the Sith; her profile is currently under data reconstruction. History Although she walks with a confident, determined aura she wasn't always this way. During her early child hood years (before she was 12 at the Battle of Talasea) she was often teased for she was very shy and seemed unable to prove herself in the force in public (ie: Padawan group sessions) because of this she was labelled unworthy and lower than Ewok spit. Her fraternal twin brother Skyler also had a say in this and thus she never trusted him. On a mission to speak with New Republic officials about the relationship between the NR and the Jedi Order, she accompanied her stepfather Redic Scott (who she had always thought was her real father), to Coruscant. Her father had told her to wait in a rented apartment suite as he went out to conduct business. But being a curious eleven year old Padawan, she naturally wanted to see the sights. She almost ran into some trouble with a gang in the mid levels of Coruscant but scared them off with a few force tricks as the Dark Lord of the Sith watched. But he wasn't scary to her and even appeared godlike in his ways. He convinced her that she would be able to gain and earn respect from the galaxy should she join him. He would teach her he promised, and thus there would be no one to question her authority. Remembering these powerful words, she returned to the apartment just before her father got in and they returned to Talasea. A year passed and Seranity had begun to think that the man had given her a broken promise, when one day a sudden attack occurred as storms converged on the Talasea system. Winged beasts sprung forth from the skies and ground beasts from the earth as they converged on the Jedi Temple all because of the Sith energies. Through the force, the Dark Lord contacted the young child and told her that it was time for her to prove herself. Happy that she had not been forgotten like she thought she had, she went out to prove herself. As the Jedi fled for the transports, fighting the beasts as they did so, over half the Jedi population was lost that day... Niomi, Seranity and Skyler's mother fought trying to give time to the younger Jedi who weren't able to fight to get to the transports. Being distracted, Seranity wanted to prove herself by raking up several kills. She killed off several of her fellow Padawans that had 'wronged her' in her childhood including a boy she thought she had liked, a Nautolan and another human boy. As an Ewok Jedi Master tried to stop her, she raised sabers to him but only paid the price of a lost left index finger to him before killing him too. Her last major kill was to be her aunt who attempted to 'save' Seranity by telling her how to get to the transports. Seranity played on her aunts empathy factor and broke down in sobs talking about all the dead Jedi. Just as Nita Sykes was most vulnerable (hugging her niece), Seranity pulled out her saber and impaled her aunt, snuffing out her life before she would become one of the force. As a trophy for her highest ranking kill, Seranity picked up Nita's navy blue cloak and blue bladed sabers (which she sometimes wears now). She escaped to see Dark Lord Prophecy who transported her to the Sith Temple in order to learn the ways of the Sith. There she met her Masters Lady Matri and Tove Blade. But this rule of Prophecy was not to last. As is with the most ofthe Sith, the struggle for power causes them to kill each other for title of Dark Lord of the Sith. Before this happened, Seranity fled, laying low for several years before rumours of a cult began only a year or so ago.. Seranity had met with Jamie Darksky (fallen Jedi and former apprentice to Jhan Alar(a Rogue Jedi master)), and thus Jamie took under Seranity's wing, becoming her right hand apprentice. Soon a new age may dawn and Seranity will become the Sith Lordess she was destined to be... For in every two, one is light and one is dark. Skyler was the light one, and so Seranity is the dark.. Character Sheet Name: Seranity Mara Scott Age: 22 Height: 5'6 Weight: 125ish and athletic/slim Clothing: Black tunic/attire and sometimes a navy blue cloak as well as a mask like Darth Revan used to wear to conceal her identity (because she faked her death) Hair Colour: mid back length blonde Eye Colour: Greeny/blue depending on her moods. Homeworld: Talasea Personality: Although she walks with a confident, determined aura she wasn't always this way. During her early child hood years (before she was 12 at the Battle of Talasea) she was often teased for she was very shy and seemed unable to prove herself in the force in public (ie: Padawan group sessions) because of this she was labelled unworthy and lower than Ewok spit. Her fraternal twin brother Skyler also had a say in this and thus she never trusted him. Affiliation: Former Sith Order under Dark Lord Prophecy but she's now creating her own legion of darkside force users. Rank: Darth Dea (Dea means "Goddess" just like Lord Prophecy promised she would one day be at the Battle of Talasea that decimated the Jedi years ago: summer of '05) Weapons: The force, two lightsabers, (one red bladed and the other blue-> blue one was taken from her aunt Nita Sykes whom she killed.) that can hook up and be used as a double bladed. She also uses a hidden vibroblade that's tucked in one of her boots in desperate times and when she goes for dinner parties with important representatives. Family: -Essara Sykes (Grand Mother), Rhys Sykes (Grand Father), Gavyn (eldest uncle), Kael (other uncle), and former aunt Nita who is currently deceased. Famous Jedi Master Niomi Sykes Scott (is her mother) and her husband Redic Scott (deceased is her stepfather). While her real father was former Emperor Taurout Zeled of the Imperials due to Kaylen Sol's Kahzehzah Prophecy designed to produce an apprentice for the man. Trivia Along with Niomi Sykes and Skyler Scott, Seranity is a surviving character from the MSN Groups Era of Strands of Fate; she is written by Niomi Sykes. Category:Dark Jedi Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Sith Lords